YuGiOh! Diaries Royalty
by somewhat117
Summary: A story of love, courage and responsiblity. The journey of a young man and the Duels thaat guide his life.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: We hope this culmination of ideas will be to many a reader's liking.

**Chapter ****One: ****The ****Family ****Occupation**

"Ryoma! Don't you dare lose to him!"

A young woman was sitting on a three-foot tall wall, swinging her crossed legs and giggling at the sight before her. In front of her, two young men stood facing each other, about 20 feet apart. Between the two men were several strange creatures, some on one side, and some on the other.

The one named Ryoma growled softly and he drew a card from a disk on his arm. This was called a duel disk, and it was the object that was projecting the creatures in front of him. In the center of the disk, a set of numbers were displayed, making the number 2300. Another number displayed near the bottom, reading 4200.

The number in the center was his remaining life points, the term by which a winner was decided in this game. The player to reach zero first loses. Ryoma's opponent was doing exceedingly well…but that was about to change.

The young woman sitting on the wall and spectating was none other than Princess Mizu of the Japanese Royal Family. She was renowned for her kindness and her beauty, and these aspects served her well in diplomatic missions across the country and even the continent. Princess, diplomat, daughter…she was known by many as any of these titles, and she was loved for them.

Ryoma, however, knew her as his beloved.

"Alright, Sai, it's my move!" Ryoma glanced at his hand and immediately knew what he was to do. His field was ripe for victory. "I'm going to Summon 'Junk Synchron'! You are, of course, aware of his special ability, which I now activate! I revive 'Fortress Warrior' in Defense mode!" In front of him, holograms appeared, a small warrior dressed in an orange armor had jumped forward, and as soon as it had, it lifted a hand and a portal opened, revealing another small warrior that looked more like a rock fortress on legs than an actual fighter. Beside them a hedgehog with bolts protruding from its back growled softly, as if knowing what was coming. "Since I was able to successfully Summon a monster from my Graveyard, I think I'll bring in another friend! Come on out, 'Doppelwarrior'!" A skinny warrior jumped from Ryoma's hand and landed on the field in a fighting stance.

"Yeah yeah, summon all you want, Ryoma! You're never going to get through my Blackwings!" Sai scoffed at Ryoma's field, but Ryoma shook his head.

"That's what you think. I'm going to Synchro Summon! By tuning 'Junk Synchron' together with all three of my monsters, 'Fortress Warrior', 'Doppelwarrior', and 'Quillbolt Hedgehog'…" The four monsters disappeared into the air. 'Junk Synchron' changed into a set of three green rings with strange symbols, while the others turned into a full set of six stars. The stars pierced through the center of the three rings and began to take shape. "Cluster stars of my soul, burst out with true might! Let the heat of battle be shown through your chilling power! Come forth, my dragon! 'Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier'!" The stars exploded in a flurry of snow and ice and a large dragon appeared on the field. Instantly a Trap card appeared on Sai's field.

"No way! I play 'Solemn Judgment'! At the cost of half my Life Points, I can negate your Summon, and in the process also keep you from gaining those pesky tokens of yours!"

Ryoma smirked and pressed a button on his disk, revealing a trap of his own. "I'll see your 'Solemn Judgment' and raise you one 'Dark Bribe'! You just wasted your Life Points! My Trap negates yours, though as a bonus, you get to draw an extra card. My dragon stays, and those pesky tokens you were talking about, are coming right on out!"

"No! That means…"

"Oh yes! Let's not forget my dragon's special ability! I can remove one card from three locations: one from your field, one from your Graveyard, and one from your hand. And with only one target on your field, I'm going to remove that annoying 'Blackwing - Armor Master' of yours! Plus, the 'Blackwing – Vayu' from your Graveyard, and one from your hand!"

"Damn, you just got lucky." Sai angrily removed the cards and placed them in a pocket. "You didn't tell me you had a Level 9 Synchro monster!"

"It was a birthday present from my father." Ryoma grinned and thrust his hand towards Sai. "Go, 'Trishula'! Finish him off with Icy Roar!" The great dragon of ice reared back and let out a deafening roar, blasting Sai with icy power. Sai's Life Points hit zero, and he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"I'll get you for this, Ryoma! Princess Mizu will be mine sooner or later!"

"Yeah!" Ryoma laughed as he deactivated his own disk. "I'm sure she would go out with you… when pigs fly! Go on, get out of here! You're ruining the princess' perfect view!" He ran forward and kicked at Sai, who was already running to escape the kick.

Mizu giggled hysterically and clapped her hands. "Well done, Ryoma! That was an impressive finish." She hopped off the wall and waited for him to return to her.

"Yes, well, only the best for my princess." Ryoma walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was wearing a royal kimono, purple in color with gold trim. The silk felt good to his hands, but what he really enjoyed was feeling her warmth against his skin. Who could have guessed he would end up with such a beautiful woman to call his own? "You have a tendency to bring that kind of impressiveness out of me when I'm dueling."

"I don't want my warrior slacking in my presence." She flicked his nose and giggled softly.

Ryoma released her and bowed. "I wouldn't dream of it, your highness."

"Oh, that reminds me! Your father was looking for you earlier. He said it was important."

"Oh?" Ryoma looked intrigued as he looked towards the imperial temple where the royal family resided. His father was head of the royal guard. He wondered what his father would want with him. "I suppose we should head back to the palace then." He extended his hand for her to take, which she did.

After a short hike to the palace, the pair finally reached the palace doors and Ryoma let her hand slip from his and he bowed to her. "I will go see my father. I'll see you later, Princess Mizu."

"Alright, let me know how it goes." Mizu smiled and bowed in return. "I'll be in my chambers."

"Of course, your highness." Ryoma bowed once more then turned and made his way to the war room. If his father wanted to talk to him about important issues, it was always done in the war room. He reached the door and opened it. Sure enough, there stood his father, Kaito Kishomo.

"Ah, there you are, son. I had hoped my message would have reached you sooner." Kaito moved from the head of the table and greeted his son with a handshake.

Ryoma bowed as he shook his father's hand. "I am sorry, Father. I was…occupied, and so your message was delayed."

"Fighting off potential prospects for Her Highness again were you?" Kaito's eyes sparkled as he spoke, knowing full well of Ryoma's feelings for the princess.

"Yes."

"Ah, well, I trust you impressed her as usual."

"Yes. Father, if you don't mind, I'd just like to get straight to business."

"Yes, yes, of course, come with me." Kaito opened another door and signaled for Ryoma to follow. Once the younger man was through, Kaito closed the door quietly behind them. "Your skills have improved since you have started taking private classes alongside the princess. I am also impressed with the rate at which your swordsmanship has improved." He smiled at Ryoma. "You may even rival me soon."

"Thank you, Father. I have been working hard."

"I know, son. Which is why I put in a request to the Emperor and Empress."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed slightly. "What kind of request?"

Kaito moved towards a small window and looked outside, folding his hands behind his back. "To carry on the family business, of course. I am, as you know, head of protection for the royal family, and I am the personal bodyguard of His Majesty, the Emperor. His and Her Majesties have been watching you closely, Ryoma. They have seen how you treat their daughter with respect and dignity, how you fight to protect her honor consistently." Kaito smiled and turned around to face Ryoma again. "Which is why they have accepted my request to make you an official member of their guard."

Ryoma looked skeptical, and hesitated to say anything. His father, of course, had already anticipated his thoughts.

"You will be assigned to Princess Mizu, of course, as her personal bodyguard. I trust this is acceptable to you."

Ryoma's heart leapt in his chest and he had to restrain himself from jumping with joy. This was what he had always wanted, ever since he had fallen in love with her. Of course, he had acted as her own personal guard since they'd met, but now it would be his job! Now it would be required for him to keep an eye on her no matter what. Now he could be with her without being ridiculed.

His joy was short lived. "There is one condition, however, Ryoma, and I don't think you're going to like it."

To Be Continued…


End file.
